Pi Matsuo
Pi Matsuo (17 physically, 17 spiritually) Younger brother to Hinata Matsuo . Lieutenant of Squad 4 responsible for electro therapy and cleaning bodies of water. He is also the Head of the Department of Medicine in the 12th Division. Pi has Situs inversus. Appearance Pi is 5'2" weighing in at 121lbs. Has a lean frame Rosy pale colored skin, dark amber eyes, and short light brown hair. He wears the standard shinigami uniform with the following alterations: the sleeves only go just past the elbow, he wears a larger white sash with an orange stripe in the middle, and instead of white Tabi he wears blacks ones. In addition he wears a penguin beanie hat and black reishi bandages on his arms. *In the Dystopian Filler he also has a large crater looking scar covering almost the entirety of his abdomen. (during the course of the story he will also gain tattoos on his arms) Personality/Relationships Pi is Generally calm minded except when it comes to his sister, which he is extremely fond of. His relationship with his sister is slightly complicated due to the fact they have a strong history together. Once they joined the Gotei 13 they went their separate ways each aiming for a different goal (Squad 4 and squad 13), the time apart has made Pi feel uncomfortable around his sister and unable to properly convey his brotherly love for her. Pi had started to develop a bond with the Captain of the 11th division, Higosha. At first Pi was very wary of him due to his sudden engagement to his Older sister, Hinata. Since the wedding Pi has tried to get to know him better. Mizuro is the man who inspired Pi to join the 4th squad. Through his guidance Pi had begun to open himself up to others and become a better medical member of the 4th. After Mizuro's Death Pi went into a severe Depression that was further amplified by the absence of the old 4th squad lieutenant, Kei. Kei is/was the pillar that helped Pi to not give in when things got a little rough. It would even be said if there was no Kei there would be no Pi. Sumiko is Pi's third favorite captain (After Mizuro and Hinata) due to her work in the SRDI. Thanks to many of her innovations new techniques were developed for use inside the 4th division. Wanting to devote a portion of the SRDI to medicine Pi opted to join the SRDI as the 4th division Vice captain. Pi became the Head of the Department of Medicine within the SRDI. Biography/History Powers and Abilities Pi's Zanpakuto (when not forgotten) is usually carried by Pi on the right side of his waist. Zanpaktou: Energy Void (力虚しい) Chikara Kyo Shikai Release Command: Give and Receive Ability 1: Shinigami Abilities and Other Abilities from Spiritual beings (Arrancar, Shinigami, Hollows, Bounts -in case they ever get into the rp-, Fullbringers, Quincies, and such) cannot be used within a certain Radius, 10 meters and 8 meters respectively. * This ability stays active until Pi wills it to (even if knocked unconscious, death is necessary for it to be deactivated) * if an ability is Zanpakuto dependent and is within the radius it is nulled as well (for example if you attack with a fire zanpakuto and shoot a steady stream of fire then it is unaffected by ability 1 but if the fire is able to be manipulated to change direction then it would be) * The first ability only works when an Individual is within the radius (or any part of the Zanpakuto), or objects/abilities that need to be controlled by a zanpakuto (see above) * The ability only works on individuals with a REI stat equal to or less than Pi's * Individuals are still able to release their shikai within the radius but none of the actual abilities (such as fire or ice) can be used * Bankai Releases take two movement turns as well as Ressurections Ability 2: With this ability Pi is able to transfer energy of the following: Thermal, Electric, and Kido (Cero for Hollows). Redirecting electricity and changing temperature are some basic uses of this ability. 25m radius. *Kido (Cero for Hollows) based attacks, moves, abilities are limited to one dissipation per turn *When being attacked by Zanpakuto Abilities that are either electric, thermal, or kido based the damage is reduced/absorbed by Pi's REI (Damage-Pi's REI) whatever is left over is taken as damage toward Pi (ex 140-125=15 Pi takes 15 damage) the amount reduced/absorbed is redirected toward the enemy at 80% strength (Ex: 120-125=120 X .8= 96 damage which is then reduced by the normal damage reduction calculations) *Instead of redirecting the attack towards an opponent if its just dissipated into the environment Pi takes no damage and nothing is redirected toward the enemy *Damage from an attack using the surrounding energy from the environment has a damage of REI+EKL *Changing the temperature of the environment has multiple effects on it as well (Such as turning water into ice or boiling water) *Any changes in temp are immediate (such as freezing water or dissipating thermal energy onto the ground) *Simple Heat attack gathered from surroundings (EKL)(REI)(1+Zan*0.125)(.909)/90 Bankai: Chikara Kyo Hime *Ability 1 range increased to 24 meters for shinigami (21 for everyone else) *Ability 2 Range increased to 56 meters (52 for everyone else) Ability 3: In Bankai two small blades are available on the bankai can removed and used in combat, Each of the blades has the same shikai abilities my Zanpakuto has with reduced ranged * Ability 1 range on blades is 8m (7m) * Ability 2 range on blades is 12m (10m) * The blades can be regenerated once they are destroyed on the field * The blades can auto destroy themselves under Pi's command Stats Old Stats: Specialisation: Intellectual Tactician Stats: Skills: Perks: Reiryoku Boost x1